The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some networking applications require switching among a large number of ports. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/706,704, filed on Feb. 16, 2010 and entitled “SWITCH DEVICE HAVING A PLURALITY OF PROCESSING CORES,” describes a switch device with a plurality of processing cores that provides forwarding functionality among a relatively large number of ports.